User talk:Jimbo Jambo
Hi, welcome to StolenLands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crimson Queen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DB13 (Talk) 22:06, 30 August 2009 Its good that you are getting tons of monsters analyzed and in the wiki, and I don't really care if it is in the infobox yet. But please don't just make new pages of the monsters, rather keep them in a monster page. Also I saw that you created a new boss page, rather than having 2 boss pages please convert the new one over to the old one. This way none of the monsters will get lost and they will be very easy to find. Same with the items too... --DB13 06:06, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Music Reply Hey there, yeah I was a little boggled by that as well. As for Still Going I wrote it initially as a Boss music (You may notice a sharp similarity to the original fight song.) To my knowledge they were added to the game at the same time, as it required a small code change to allow certain monsters to have distinct music play for them. I was not aware of the use in the shadow towns, and there may be other places where different songs were used that I'm not aware of, so feel free to updatte each entry with any additional knowledge you have. As for the other song, I did create one other work that I think I titled Manastorm. It was not a midi, but an ogg file that was created with a beepmap that used an image of the worldmap as it's seed. I didn't upload it as I didn't notice it's use (perhaps ironically, I had my music off at the end of the world). I'd thought about including it, mentioning that it was created for the game but not used, and will do so when I return home and can get to the copy of it. I found the OGG file and it was actually named DarknessUnknown. Is this the song you were thinking of? --Alturos 17:43, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- As you may know, the original StolenLands forum has gone down for quite some time, and if you didn't know well, I guess you know now. I have went along and created a brand new forum for the people of StolenLands, it doesn't look that great but it is definitely better than nothing. You can register for the forum through this link: http://stolenlands.forumer.com/ just click register and your under way. After you finish signing up you will get a confirmation email. I believe the old forum was approve by admin which when the admins went inactive, it was impossible to sign up. So I made this forum confirm by user. Once you confirm yourself you will be able to post in the forums like a regular. Otherwise you can only read stuff and not give your opinions, which is boring. Anyways, I hope to see you sign up, there was really no way to contact you besides this so I hope this message gets through in time.. Thanks, DB13 :Ah, thanks for lettin' me know. I'll try and stop by, but I'm not sure I'm ready to start playing again just yet. 01:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC)